HalfBlood Hunger Games submit a tribute::
by superflykiwifruit
Summary: ***OPEN*** Special children, Demigods if you will, have been gathered from all over Panem, and it has been decided, every fifty years there will be, a HalfBlood Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

Half-Blood Hunger Games:

_There are special beings among us, ones who are favored by the gods. They are living among us all here in Panem, friends, family, maybe even yourself._

Welcome to the Half-Blood Hunger Games!

Welcome one and all to the event we have all been waiting for! Throughout Panem we have located special children, Demigods if you will, from each district, and we have decided, for the viewers sake, to create a special Hunger Games, just for them, every fifty years! So, sit back, relax, and may the odds be in your favor!

3 the Kiwifruit~

* * *

**..::Application::..**

**Name:**

**Nick-Name (If you wish to have one):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Date of Birth:**

**..::Appearance::..**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Complexion:**

**Skin:**

**Body Type:**

**Weight:**

**Height:**

**Preferred Clothing:**

**Scars/Marks:**

**Anything Else About Appearance:**

**..::Personality::..**

**Pros:**

**Cons:**

**Optimist/Pessimist?:**

**Good Habits:**

**Bad Habits:**

**Attitude Towards Killing:**

**Attitude Towards Life:**

**Attitude Towards Being A Demigod:**

**Attitude Towards Their Olympian Parent:**

**Attitude Towards Their District:**

**Attitude Towards Panem:**

**Attitude Towards Family:**

**Attitude Towards Friends:**

**Feelings About Going Into Hunger Games:**

**Attitude Towards Any Other Olympians:**

**Attitude Towards Titans:**

**Extra:**

**..::History (BE SUPER DUPER SPECIFIC!)::..**

**..::District::..**

**District:**

**Status In District:**

**District Token:**

**Lovelife In District (This will help me determine if you want romance or not, but you can also have love in the games):**

**..::Family::..**

**(Please list Age, Appearance, Personal Relationship with your OC(s), and Personality, be descriptive!)**

**Grandfather (Mom Side):**

**Grandmother (Mom Side):**

**Grandfather (Dad Side):**

**Grandmother (Dad Side):**

**Father:**

**Mother:**

**Brother(s):**

**Sister(s):**

**Aunt (Mom Side):**

**Uncle (Mom Side):**

**Aunt (Dad Side):**

**Uncle (Mom Side):**

**Cousin(s) (Mom Side):**

**Cousin(s) (Dad Side):**

**Children (Who knows? Maybe a teen parent?):**

**Olympian Parent:**

**Pet(s):**

**..::Friends::..**

**Best Female Friend(s):**

**Best Male Friend(s):**

**Female Friend(s):**

**Male Friend(s):**

**Female Acquaintance(s):**

**Male Acquaintance(s):**

**..::Enemies::..**

**Female Enemy(s) In District:**

**Male Enemy(s) In District:**

**..::Lovelife::..**

**In Games?:**

**In District?:**

**In Past?:**

**In Future?:**

**..::Skills::..**

**The Very Best At:**

**Miserable At:**

**Strengths (Be Specific):**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**Weakness (Be Specific):**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Anything Given By Olympian Parent?:**

**Fears:**

**Advantages Over Other Contestants:**

**..::Outfits::..**

**(Be uberly specific please! And you don't have to, but I would very much like it if you included links, thank you!)**

**Reaping:**

**Interview:**

**Chariot:**

**..::Extra::..**

**Quotes From Interview (Please message me the whole interview in your OCs POV (point of view), or you can write it here if you please, I might or might not use it. I would also like you to message me the last normal day they had in their district before the reaping):**

**Quotes From Reaping:**

**Quotes From Games (If you have any you would like me to include):**

**Song(s) that describe them:**

**Quote(s) that describes them:**

**How long you plan for them to last:**

**Bloodbath?:**

**Open For Romance?:**

**If so, what preferred age and gender for romance?:**

**Plan For Games/Tactic?:**

**Open To Alliance?:**

**If so, how many and with who?:**

**..::Random Crap::..**

**Favprite Color:**

**Favorite Number:**

**Lucky Number:**

**Favorite Habitat:**

**Favorite Time Of Day:**

**Favorite Genre of Music:**

**Favorite Season:**

**Hobbies:**

**Favorite Weapon:**

**..::Anything You Would LIke To Add? :) ::..**

**

* * *

**

**p**

**p**

**ppp**

**ppppppp**

**ppppppppppppppp**

**pppppp**

**ppp**

**p**

**p**

**

* * *

**

**Please Don't be lazy, I know it's a long form but it's for the best! If you choose to leave anything blank ( which i prefer you not ), please get rid of it, if its underlined that means it's just a title, please leave those. Please erease anything in (). Thank you! :3**

**

* * *

**

**o**

**oo**

**oooo**

**ooooooooo**

**oooo**

**oo**

**o**

**

* * *

**

Districts:

District 1: Luxury Items

District 2: Wepons

District 3: Electronics

District 4: Fishing

District 5: Scientific Research

District 6: Medicine

District 7: Lumber

District 8: Artists and Musicians

District 9: Book writing

District 10: Livestock

District 11: Agriculture

District 12: Coal Mining

District 13: Graphite Mining

* * *

**x**

**xx**

**xxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxx**

**xx**

**x**

**

* * *

**

It took me a while to find all of this, so, yeah. Hope you like it :P

* * *

**Gods**

Main:

Apollo: music, healing, plague, prophecies, poetry, and archery

Ares: war, bloodlust, violence, manly courage, civil order

Dionysus: wine, parties, festivals, madness, drunkeness, pleasure

Eros: love, sexual intercourse, cupids, desire, pleasure

Hades: Underworld, death, dead, hidden wealth of Earth

Hephaestus: fire, metal working, stonemasonry, sculptry, volcanism

Hermes: travel, messengers, trade, thievery, cunning wiles, language, writing, diplomacy, athletics, animal husbandry

Poseidon: sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes, horses

Zeus: king of gods, Mount Olympus, sky, weather, thunder, law, order, fate

Aether: God of Upper Air

Erebos: God of darkness and shadow

Chronos: Keeper of Time (Not to be confused with the titan Cronus)

Ourea: God of Mountains

Phanes: God of Pro-Creation

Pontos: God of fish and sea-creatures

Anteros: God of Requited Love

Himeros: God of sexual desire

Pothos: God of sexual yearning and desire

Hypnos: sleep

Morpheus: dreams

Aegaeon: violent sea storms

Phorcys: hidden dangers of deep sea

Palaemon: sea god who aided sailors in distress

Thaumas: god of wonders of the sea

Anemoi: winds

Boreus: north wind, winter

Eurus: unlucky east or northeast wind

Notus: South wind

Zephyrus: west wind

Aristaeus: bee-keeping, cheese-making, herding, olive-growing and hunting

Attis: vegitation god

Comus: revelry, merrymaking and festivity

Corymbus: god of the fruit of the ivy

Hermes: herds and flocks, of roads and boundary stones

Pan: shepherds, pastures, and fertility

Priapus: garden fertility

Eunostus: flour mill

Plutus: god of wealth

Asclepius: healing

Hymenaios: marriage, marriage feasts

Hedylogos: sweet talk, flattery

Harpocrates: god of silence

Enyalius: minor god of war

* * *

**I**

**II**

**IIII**

**IIIIIIII**

**IIII**

**II**

**I**

**

* * *

**

**Goddess:**

Eirene: Goddess of peace

Eucleia: Goddess of good repute and glory

Harmonia: harmony and concord

Nemesis: righteous indignation and retribution

Hecate: magic, witchcraft, the night, moon, ghosts and necromancy

Nyx: primeval goddess of night

Persephone: spring growth

Amphitrite: sea goddess (consort of Poseidon)

Brizo: sailors

Ceto: dangers of oceans, sea monsters

Doris: bounty of the sea

Eurybia: mastery of the sea

Leucothea: sea goddess who aided sailors in distress

Galene: calm seas

Psamathe: sand beaches

Thoosa: Goddess of swift currents

Alectrona: solar, waking up

Aura: breeze, fresh morning air

Chione: snow

Eos: dawn

Herse: morning dew

Iris: rainbow, divine messenger

Amphictyonis: wine and friendship between nations

Artemis: wild animals, birds and fresh-water fish, and of hunting, fishing and fowling

Britomartis: hunting and nets used for fishing, fowling and the hunting of small game

Chloris: flowers

Horae: seasons and natural order

Thallo: spring buds and shoots

Auxo: spring growth

Karpo: fruits of the Earth

Aphaea: minor; agriculture and fertility

Demeter: fertility, agriculture, grain and harvest

Aceso: healing wounds, curing sickness

Pasithea: rest, relaxation

Panacea: healing

Iynx: love charm

Iaso: cures, remedies and modes of healing

Ichnaea: tracking

Hygieia: cleanliness and good health

Epione: soothign pain

Enyo: destructive war

Eileithyia: child birth

Aglaea: beauty, adornment, splendour and glory

Euphrosyne: good cheer, joy, mirth and merriment

Thalia: festive celebrations and rich and luxurious banquets

Antheia: flowers and flowery wreaths

**

* * *

**

ooooOOOOOooooo

**Sponser Points:**

I choose you charcter: 10 Points

I choose your mutt: 30 points

I choose your Stylist: 50 points

I choose your Escort: 90 points

I choose your mentor: 110 points

I use your story suggestion: 160 points

I use your idea for the arena: 210 points

Your charcter dies: 300 points

-''-''-((If I kill off your character, I will give you 300 points plus the points you still had and you can give them to a remaining tribute))-''-''-

**Items:**

Small game, small fish, some bread, sweets or some fruit **15 points**

Medium animal, large fish, two throwing knives or five arrows **25 points**

Large animal, sleeping bag, empty bag, minor medicine or empty canteen **40 points**

Tent, bow, seven throwing knives, twelve arrows, any other medicine or canteen full of water **50 points**

-Custom Weapon- Small, no guns- **50 points**

-Custom Weapon- Small, guns included- **70 points**

-Custom Weapon- Medium, no guns- **75 points**

**-**Custom Weapon- Medium, guns included- **85 points**

-Custom Weapon- Large, no guns- **96 points**

-Custom Weapon- Large, guns included- **110 points**

**Second Gift from Olympian Parent- 150 points (First one is free, message me a gift you would prefer)**

* * *

_Mutt Application:_

Name:

Experiment Name:

Experiment Number:

Experiment's Date of Creation:

Abilities:

Personality:

Appearence:

Mix Of?:

* * *

_Stylist Application:_

Name:

Nick-Name:

Age:

Gender:

Tribute Put With:

Personality:

Appearence:

Background:

Lovelife (you can even pair your stylist with a tribute if you please :P):

* * *

_Escort Application:_

Name:

Nick-Name:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Appearence:

Escort of what district?:

* * *

**Okay, I'm finally done! The next chapter will have my applications, and if you reserve a spot it will be saved for five days. If there is any thing you want to add to the sponsor points list or the item list let me know, and I will say it again, please message me the preffered gift from your olympian parent in the arena. Please don't do some God/Goddess that everyone else will do! I gave you a list! You can also go online! Also, (last thing) it seems that everyone wants to do female characters, please give me some male characters to work with!**

**Please be original and descriptive! Love you all and I CANNOT WAIT to see all your creative characters! :)**

**3 the Kiwi**

**

* * *

**

****ooooOOOOOooooo

******

* * *

**

************ooooOOOOOooooo

************


	2. My Applications

**-''-''HalfBlood Hunger Games''-''-**

**Well, here are my applications! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**..::Application::..**

**Name:**Nykii 'Olive' Chimera

**Nick-Name:** Olive -this nickname started when she was little, she always had an odd love for olives

**Age: **16

**Gender:**Female (Hehe, I kow I told you I needed males...)

**Date of Birth:** January 16

**..::Appearance::..**

**Hair: **(-(Before Reaping)-) Long, brown and stringy, hangs down to her lower back. (-(Before the Games)-) Her stylist dies it blue and cuts it into a bob. Olive hates it.

**Eyes:** Bright hazel (golden almost) with silver flecks in it

**Complexion:** Rough, tan skin, sharp elfish facial features

**Skin:** Rough, tan

**Body Type:** Super Skinny, it's kind of scary how skinny she is

**Weight:** 85 lbs

**Height:** 5'4 feet

**Preferred Clothing:**Something that shows her "battle-scars" comfort over fasion

**Scars/Marks:** Has a long, grey looking scar from corner of her left eye, down her jaw-line, and down her neck. One, thick pinkish one that curls up the length of her arm. A series of small, maroon ones curling up her right leg.

**Anything Else About Appearance:** She isn't pretty, but she isn't ugly. (She looks better after her hair gets cut)

**..::Personality::..**

**Pros:** Shows compassion and love to all of her peers, family, friends, and allies. Loves to make others happy.

**Cons: **She gets angered very easily, and she is not afraid to hurt someone. (Her favorite tool of torture for the job? Bees beleive it or not.)

**Optimist/Pessimist?:** Optimist

**Attitude Towards Killing:** Doesn't really care

**Attitude Towards Life:** If your on Earth, your here for a reason

**Attitude Towards Being A Demigod:** She would rather be dead

**Attitude Towards Their Olympian Parent:** He's okay, she doesnt really mind him

**Attitude Towards Their District:** She loves her district

**Attitude Towards Panem:** She hates Panem, she knows there must be somewhere besides there

**Attitude Towards Family:** She loves her mother dearly, despite her craziness

**Feelings About Going Into Hunger Games:** She hopes it's a quick death

**Attitude Towards Any Other Olympians:** She thinks most of them are O.K

**..::History::..**

You will find out :PP

**..::District::..**

**District:** Seven: Lumber

**Status In District:** Lower-Medium Class

**District Token:** A small, silver ring with the texture of wood and teeny bees carved into it.

**Lovelife In District:** none, she tends to shy away from stuff like that

**..::Family::..**

**Father: **Aristaeus: bee-keeping, cheese-making, herding, olive-growing and hunting

**Mother: **Charity Chimera; 31; She is very distant from Olive, but she still loves her very very much. Once in a while, when Aristaeus visits her, she is thrilled and refuses to leave his side, she is still deeply in love with him; she is quiet, distant, and a bit crazy; She has long, flowing black hair, tan skin and hazel eyes. She is very beautiful.

Whenever the peacekeepers took Olive away, she started to throw things at them and become a bit violent, she killed one of the peacekeepers, and badly injured another.

**Olympian Parent: **Aristaeus (bee-keeping, cheese-making, herding, olive-growing and hunting)

**Pet(s):** Two small mice, Jam and Lilly, that she keeps in her pockets, she even manages to sneak them into the Games (You'll find out their importance later :P)

**..::Friends::..**

(You will see :D)

**..::Enemies::..**

You will find out :3

**..::Lovelife::..**

You'll have to wait here also :)

**..::Skills::..**

**The Very Best At: **Making plans

**Miserable At:** Mid-Range attacks

**Strengths:**

**1.** Making plans

**2.** Long-Range Attacks

**3.** Making allies

**Weakness (Be Specific):**

**1.** Mid-Range attacks

**2.** Close-Range attacks

**3.** Staying hidden

**4.** Staying calm

**5.** Killing her allies

**Anything Given By Olympian Parent?:** You shall see :P

**Fears:** Heights, deep water

**..::Outfits::..**

:) You'll see (I feel like broken record)

**..::Extra::..**

**Song(s) that describe them:** Blood: My Chemical Romance (She spends alot of her time in the hospital :P)

**How long you plan for them to last:** Idk, but she isnt going to win, I can tell you that!

**Bloodbath?:** DEF

**..::Random Crap::..**

**Favprite Color:** A creamy white or jet black

**Favorite Number:** 13

**Lucky Number:** 25

**Favorite Habitat:** Woods (Pine trees especially)

**Favorite Time Of Day:** When she's asleep

**Favorite Genre of Music: **She hates music

**Favorite Season:** Fall

**Hobbies:** Hunting, writing

**Favorite Weapon:** Haha, you will see :PP

* * *

_Mutt Application:_

**Name: **Sparks (You'll see why!) or 0985412

**Experiment Name: **Sphanx (By contestants) Mutt 4210 (By capitol)

**Experiment Number:** 0985412

**Experiment's Date of Creation:** Three months before the games

**Abilities: **Shoots poisonous thorns from tip of tail, poisin tipped fangs, can fly, shoots sparks from mouth. (And one other thing ;))

**Personality:** You'll see!

**Appearance:** Twice the size of a human, long neck, face of a human (Milky white skin, pitch black eyes with bright red rings, thick pink lips) body of a feline. Black scales cover the back of its neck, belly, and pads of it's paws. (Female!)

**Mix Of?:** A snake, and sphinx (like a human and feline) plus some wings :P

* * *

_Stylist Application:_

Name: Ginnovani Arrilenio

Nick-Name: Gin

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Tribute Put With: Olive

Personality: Quiet, mysterious, rude

Appearence: Long, black hair with gold streaks. His skin is dyed a darkish black color with gold rings on his arms. He is thin and tall. His eyes are a startling dark brown.

Background: He grew up in a normal family, normal background, normal childhood

Lovelife: ...

* * *

_Escort Application:_

Name: Nimashi Abeyagunawardene (hehe, kinda stole the last name, ITS A REAL LAST NAME!)

Nick-Name: None

Gender: Female

Age: 36

Personality: Happy, peppy, an airhead

Appearence: Long, black hair with pink tips and blue sparkles, Her skin is tinted a dark grey. She has all black eyes, even the whites are black. She has gentle, roundish features.

Escort of what district?: Seven

* * *

**Well, there she is :) Hope you like her :P**


	3. Tribute List So FarIMPORTANT PLZ READ

****************************

****************************

_**UPDATES PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT**_

_**

* * *

**_

Okay, there are some things I think need to be pointed out :)

* * *

**1)** Okay, PLEASE PLEASE **PLEASE** make sure no one else has the same olympian parent as you. Yeah, Hades is cool and all but if everyone has him as a father it loses its cool effect! PM me if you want to change your olympian parent!

**2)** If I say **3 **strengths, I MEAN THREE! Anyone who puts more than three strengths, I will take away as many of your OCs skills as it takes to get it down to three. And **5** weaknesses, If you dont have AT LEAST five weaknesses, I will go back and and as many as it takes to get to five. If you did this, please PM me and fix it.

**3)** Please PM me the gift you want your child to have from their olympian parent. PLEASE, or, you simply get nothing.

**4)** I need some bloodbath characters! Come on people! I also need Escorts, Mentors, Stylists, and Mutts.

**5)** I have the mentor Application now, it is located at the bottom of this page.

* * *

****Needs M, F, and Stylists****  
**DISTRICT ONE**

**M:**

**F:**

**Escort:**

**Mentor:**

Cherry Kincey; 15 (She won the last Hunger Games)- By Me

****

Stylists:

**Needs M, F, Escort, Mentor, and Stylists**  
DISTRICT TWO

M:

F:

Escort:

Mentor:

Stylists:

**Needs M, F, Escort, Mentor, and Stylists**  
DISTRICT THREE

M:

F:

Escort:

Mentor:

Stylists:

**Needs M, Escort, Mentor, and Stylists**  
DISTRICT FOUR

M:

F:

Constance Nightshade; 17; Posieden- By The Fabulous Killjoy (ROMANCE WITH LEO- NOT A BLOODBATH)

****

Escort:

Mentor:

Stylists:

**Needs F, Mentor, and Stylists**  
DISTRICT FIVE

M:

****

F:

Escort:

****

Mentor:

Stylists:

**Needs M, F, Escort, Mentor, Stylists**  
DISTRICT SIX:

M:

F:

Escort:

Mentor:

Stylists:

**Needs Mentor, and Stylists for Leo**  
DISTRICT SEVEN:

M:

****

F:

****

Escort:

Nimashi Abey; F; 36- By Me

****

Mentor:

Stylists:

****

**Needs M, Escort, Mentor, and Stylists**  
DISTRICT EIGHT:

M:

F:

****

Escort:

Mentor:

Stylists:

**Needs M, Escort, Mentor, Stylists**  
DISTRICT NINE:

M:

F:

****

Escort:

Mentor:

Stylists:

**Needs M, F, Escort, Mentor, Stylists**  
DISTRICT TEN:

M:

F:

Escort:

Mentor:

Stylists:

**Needs M, F, Escort, Mentor, and Stylists**  
DISTRICT ELEVEN:

M:

F:

Escort:

Mentor:

Stylists:

**Needs M, Escort, Mentor, and Stylists**  
DISTRICT TWELVE:

M:

F:

Sasha Tepplers; 14; Hades- By Storylover8 (ROMANCE ALLOWED-KIND OF A BLOODBATH?)

****

Escort:

Mentor:

Stylists:

**Needs M, F, Escort, Mentor, Stylists**  
DISTRICT THIRTEEN:

M:

F:

Escort:

Mentor:

Stylists:

**Need 14 more**  
Mutts:

Sparks- By Me

* * *

xxxx

* * *

**CHANGES TO MY OC; OLIVE**

-_-_-Olive's Improvements (Changes are in bold)-_-_- (B/c I got lay so I did horribly -_- Now I not be lazy! :P)

Name:Nykii 'Olive' Chimera

**Nick-Name: -By Friends and Family- Olive; She got this nickname because when she was small all she would ever eat were olives, she craved them constantly -By her Mentor/Stylists/Escort- Ryan; they thought that Olive was too unappealing ang dainty for her, so they gave her a name that was going to confuse people and make her seem stronger and more durable (b/c Ryan is a male name) **

Age: 16

Gender:Female

**Date of Birth: January 16 (Idk; just thought it might be needed :P)**

**..::Appearance::..**

**Hair: Medium, black. LOTS of layers, two white/platinum streaks underneath her hair. She usually wear a purple/plaid hat with beige fur (The eskimo kind of hat, idk what its called)**

Eyes: Bright hazel (golden almost) with silver flecks in it

**Complexion: soft, tan skin, sharp elfish facial features**

**Skin: Smooth, tan**

**Body Type: Healthy weight**

**Weight: 100 lbs**

Height: 5'4 feet

**Preferred Clothing: She dresses emo, but she isnt :)**

**Scars/Marks: Has a long, grey looking scar from corner of her left eye, down her jaw-line, and down her neck. One, thick pinkish one that curls up the length of her arm. A series of small, maroon ones curling up her right leg.**

**She has tattoos all up her arms**

**Anything Else About Appearance: She usually wears her hat and bag ( her bag is a black messanger bag with a red design on the front and a dogtag hanging from it) She carries her note pads, knives, and other things in her bag. She has an eyebrow, lip, and nose peircing. She also has five peircings on each ear.**

..::Personality::..

Pros: Shows compassion and love to all of her peers, family, friends, and allies. Loves to make others happy.

Cons: She gets angered very easily, and she is not afraid to hurt someone. (Her favorite tool of torture for the job? Bees beleive it or not.)

Optimist/Pessimist?: Optimist

**Attitude Towards Killing: She really has no concern about killing animals and people she doesnt have a bond with**

Attitude Towards Life: If your on Earth, your here for a reason

**Attitude Towards Being A Demigod: It's okay, but she would rather have a normal life, even though she loves her father dearly**

**Attitude Towards Their Olympian Parent: She loves him very much**

Attitude Towards Their District: She loves her district

Attitude Towards Panem: She hates Panem, she knows there must be somewhere besides there

Attitude Towards Family: She loves her mother dearly, despite her craziness

Feelings About Going Into Hunger Games: She hopes it's a quick death

**Attitude Towards Any Other Olympians: **

**Phorcys: (God of hidden dangers in deep sea) She loves him alot, he visits her every week and always brings her family a surprise. **

**Harpocrates: (God of Silence) They are close friends, she sees him every year and they usually go for a walk with him in the woods.**

**Anemoi: (God of winds) She hates his guts, she wants to punch him every time she sees him.**

**Himeros: (God of sexual desire) She thinks he's a really nice guy, but she tries to stay away from him, because when she starts to stay too long with him, something just always comes over her. He visits District 7 VERY often**

**Herse: (Goddess of morning dew) She loves Herse so much (in a friendly way) and she is very exited to spend time with her. She visits district seven every day.**

**Amphictyonis: (Goddess of friendship between nations) Angry with her for not doing something about Panem**

**Choine: (Goddess of snow) Hates her almost more than Anemoi**

**-She has loves Harpocrates-**

**..::History::..**

**Since Olive was born, she has had to take care of her greif stricken mother. She's always had a job and known how to hunt and trade. She found out she was a demigod when she was seven. Aristaeus came to her in a dream and explained everything to her. Ever since then she has trained her skills (Mostly her hunting and bee-keeping skills) thoroughly, spening an hour a day on each of her abilities. She has no human freinds, sadly enough, but everytime she has tried making friends with ended up being a god/goddess. Same goes for her enemies. **

**She's always in the wrong place at the wrong time, so she's always getting in accidents and getting hurt, She's constantly at the hospital.**

**Other than that Olive has a pretty normal life, just a normal district girl.**

..::District::..

District: Seven: Lumber

Status In District: Lower-Medium Class

**District Token: A small hairpin that changes color in the light. It has the district seven symbol on the end of it.**

**Lovelife In District: She likes/loves a god... poor child :P**

**..::Family::..**

**`-`-`-`Both grandparents on mothers side died right after the grandmother died, Charity McMahon was the grandmother, she was 15 when she died. The grandpa was Louis Chimera, he was 21 when he died. Right after Olive's mom was born, Charity's dad found them and tried to kill Olive's mom, but Louis blocked the blow allowing Charity to get out of the house. She left Olive's mom on the footsep of some strangers house, then while running away, her heart stopped. Yeas, as creepy as a 15 year old and 21 year old having a child together may sound, I think it's sweet :)-`-`-`-`-`**

Father: Aristaeus: bee-keeping, cheese-making, herding, olive-growing and hunting

**Mother: Lyla Chimera; 31; She looks like an exact (but older) replica of Olive; She loves Olive alot and they both have a close relationship; She is a bit crazy though, and all she can really think about is Aristaeus, her true love. When peacekeepers invaded their house to confiscate Olive, she went wild any serioysly injured two, and killed one**

**Brother(s): None, Olive's mom stayed faithful to Aristaeus**

**Sister(s): None, Olive's mom stayed faithful to Aristaeus**

**Children: None, but she was pregnant at 15, but the baby died, the father was Himeros, who was devistated at the death of the baby (That's why Olive stays away from him, because she knows that if they had a child that it too would be a demigod, and the capitol wouldn't like that.) (Btw, I just noticed that Olive, her mom AND grandma were all pregnant at 15, haha wow sorry about that :P I guess it runs in the family :))**

Olympian Parent: Aristaeus: bee-keeping, cheese-making, herding, olive-growing and hunting

**Pet(s): A small raven given to her by Harpocrates, she manages to sneak it into the games, it's name is Kylie**

**..::Friends::..**

**Phorcys: Olive's first friend, she met him in the forest one day and he knew exactly who and what she was, although it took her a while to figure it out. He has developed a small crush on her mom.**

**Harpocrates: He just showed up in her room at night, and he beckoned for them to go on a walk. Now, it's kind of a ritual for them. She instantly fell for him**

**Himeros: She bumped into him at the market one day and was instantly creeped out, but she thinks he's nice**

**Herse: She met Herse at school, and now everytime she hangs out with her she has the best time**

**..::Enemies::..**

**Anemoi- She bumped into him one day while walking home frm the market. He stole all her food and ran away.**

**Choine- She always been nice to Olive, but she suspects its not to be freindly**

**..::Lovelife::..**

**She loves Harpocrates, but she's not sure if it's real love or his work. So she tries to stay away from him, plus, after the child incident she's super paranoid.**

**..::Skills::..**

**The Very Best At: Fighting with Bees**

**Miserable At: Staying hidden**

**Strengths:**

**1. Hand-to-Hand Combat (Especially with her brass knuckles)**

**2. Arsenal**

**3. Using her Axe**

**Weakness:**

**1. Staying Calm**

**2. Keeping Allies**

**3. Being a Hypocrite**

**4. Being a coward**

**5. Long-Range**

**Anything Given By Olympian Parent?: A silver throwing axe/weilding axe that never misses it's mark. Whenever it touches human flesh, it burns it. The handle is attatched to a long, flexible cord that can be un-attatched and thrown. The cord is fastened right below her shoulder.**

**Fears: Abandonment, Heights, Deep Water**

..::Outfits::..

You'll see :P

..::Extra::..

Song(s) that describe them: Blood: My Chemical Romance (She spends alot of her time in the hospital :P)

How long you plan for them to last: Idk, but she isnt going to win, I can tell you that!

Bloodbath?: OH YEAH

..::Random Crap::..

Favprite Color: A creamy white or jet black

Favorite Number: 13

Lucky Number: 25

Favorite Habitat: Woods (Pine trees especially)

Favorite Time Of Day: When she's asleep

**Favorite Genre of Music: Piano**

Favorite Season: Fall

Hobbies: Hunting, writing

**Favorite Weapon: Bees, axe, fire, brass knuckles**

**

* * *

**

xxx

**

* * *

**

********

Mentor Application:

Name:

Nick-Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearence:

Personality:

What District?:

Lovelife:

Thoughts on Panem:

On the Hunger Games:

On mentoring a demigod:

Is he/she a demigod?:

**********

* * *

**

My Mentor Application:

****************************

Name: Cherry Kincey

****************************

Nick-Name: Cher

****

Gender: Female

Appearence: Frail. Short, pixie style red hair and purple/violet eyes. Palish skin

Personality: Quiet, doesn't talk much

What District?: One

Lovelife: None, she tends to stray from things like that/ But she would enjoy to have someone in her life

Thoughts on Panem: She wishes that everyone in the capitol would just die

On the Hunger Games: Hates them so much, they changed her entirely and ruined her life.

********************************

Is he/she a demigod?: Yes actually, but she keeps it secret (She is the daughter of Ichnaea, Goddess of tracking)

**************************************************************

* * *

**

********************************************************xxx

**************************************************************

* * *

**

************************************************************************************************************************xxx

******************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************xxx

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************xxx

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

* * *

**

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Okay, So, there it is. Hopefully I can get this started by Saturday :3 Maybe get fifteen more people then create some bloodbaths :P

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************3 the Kiwi


End file.
